


peng ting called changbin

by wednesdayblues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, i don't get tags??, idk i tried, peng means hot, probably a few grammar mistakes:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayblues/pseuds/wednesdayblues
Summary: jisung sees changbin on the bus one day(??? give it a go lads, summaries are hard lmao)





	peng ting called changbin

**Author's Note:**

> a mess maybe??? idk i tried  
> also like ages for them all in this below:
> 
> jisung, felix, seungmin, + jeongin are in year 11, which is 15-16, so like they all 16.
> 
> changbin [17] and hyunjin [16] are in year 12 which is 16-17
> 
> changbin and hyunjin are in sixth form and the other four are in secondary school and idk how to explain the difference so look it up if you want idk fndnsn

jisung hated tuesdays. 

he didn't understand why nobody else did but then, to be fair, he couldn't explain why he hated them either. he just did. 

so when, on a particular tuesday, he woke up late, had to skip breakfast and then run in the rain to catch his bus, jisung felt like shit. he knew he probably looked like shit too, soaking wet, red eyed and his uniform messy. he knew there was no way his day could've gotten any worse. 

except it did. 

he had just about reached the bus before it could drive away, walking up the stairs of the bus with heavy breaths and a bright red face. he could already hear school kids shouting, listening to music, being annoying. he could already picture the judgement in their eyes when they saw him. he didn't exactly care what a group of 13 year olds thought of him though. 

but when he got to the top deck and met eyes with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, he cared. the boy was only wearing his uniform, but he looked so good that jisung wanted to cry right there and then. 

but he didn't. instead he broke the awkward eye contact, stumbled to an empty seat, cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the fact that he not only looked like shit but also had just hit the boy with his bag accidentally. 

death. jisung wanted death. he quickly pulled out his phone and texted felix. 

 

jisung: maTE help i saw some peng boy and I look like shit and I hit him and jfc this is why im single. 

felix: lmaooo

jisung: i'm??? is that it jfdnsj fake friend 

felix: your love life's dead that's nothing new lmao, n e way i need to copy the maths homework when you get to school so hurry up pls

jisung: i can't make the bus go any faster?? 

felix: k gtg 

jisung:??? whY i left my earphones at home entertain me 

jisung: felixxxx

jisung: i can't believe the only thing i can do is listen to year 8's scream about boys

felix: were you not just screaming about a boy to me

jisung: oof gtg the year 8 gossip is suddenly so interesting byeee

felix: FJDJSKALA BYE

jisung put his phone in his blazer pocket before looking up, in just enough time to watch the boy get off the bus, except this time without the eye contact, which jisung was somewhat grateful of. (even if it meant all he had was just 2 seconds of admiring from afar.) 

when jisung got to school, felix didn't even greet him before taking his bag and searching for his maths book. 

"can't you just do it at lunch, we have maths last anyway" jisung sat down as he spoke, closing his eyes in exhaustion. 

"are you joking? we have maths first. it's wednesday, you idiot."

jisungs eyes snapped open, muttering a quiet 'what?' before felix started laughing. 

"you have all the wrong books aswell. and we have music today, miss is going to kill you. you know she said anyone who forgets their score this week gets an hours detention after school."

jisung frowned. "fucking bullshit. I hate wednesdays now." 

the bell rang suddenly, signalling the boys needed to go to their form class. they stood up together, as felix began talking. "so, this new crush of yours..."

"oh my god, it's not a crush. it's eye candy."

felix laughed at jisungs red face and pushed him into their class. "seungmin! jeongin! jisung has a crush on some guy he saw on the bus." jisung groaned as the whole class turned to look at him, "felix, shut up." jeongin and seungmin came over, the latter already ready to speak. 

"did you guys do the maths homework?" 

"i haven't, i was going to copy jisungs but he brought his books for tuesday and hasn't done the homework yet." felix said, almost in disappointment. 

jeongin ignored their conversation and instead turned to jisung. "so, how old was he?" jisung took a moment to process the question before he responded. "well, i mean he looked older? its kinda hard to tell."

seungmin and felix suddenly joined their conversation. "what school did he go to?" jisung tried to answer seungmins question but he couldn't even remember the colour of the boys tie, only the fact that he looked good. jisung just shrugged before leaving his friends and walking to his seat.  
"okay, but if you see him again try and take a picture." jisung laughed at felix's idea. 

"are you insane? im not a stalker. and like I said, he was just eye candy"

"okay, but what if you were his eye candy?" jeongin and seungmin 'ooh'ed at felix's words. one girl in his class turned to them, "that's actually probably true. like, if i were straight you would be my eye candy. actually, no fuck that, you kinda are anyway." 

jisung laughed before the teacher told the class to be quiet for registration. jisung just put his head down, closing his eyes and trying to remember the boys face. 

。。。。。。。。。

jisung had detention. 

he could feel his butt going numb from sitting for so long, his eyes struggling to stay open. "okay jisung, there's still ten minutes but you might aswell go because i need to leave soon too." the words made him jump up from his seat, quickly grabbing his bag to leave. "i don't want to do this again anytime soon, understood?" 

jisung nodded, muttering a quick goodbye before sprinting down the halls. once he was out of the school, he pulled out his phone and began walking to his bus stop. it was only 4:10 but because it was winter, night was already beginning to set and jisung subtly sped up. his school wasn't in the safest area and he wasn't planning on dying yet. he still had a troye sivan concert to go to next year and he refused to die before it happened. he clicked on his group chat with his friends. 

uwu legends™

jisung: yoyo lads im on my way home finally

seungmin: you missed these two girls fighting it was great

jeongin: yeah it was so cool

seungmin: no jeongin they're bad influences

jeongin: so are you guys but here we are

felix: rip don't die jisung it's late

jisung: legit about to pee myself i already feel like im being followed 

seungmin: just put your phone away and text us when you get home

jisung: this guy just called me a bitch uM??? i breathed? 

jisung: welp okay my bus is nearly here anyway

jisung put his phone away, trying to ignore the old man staring at him. he quickly got onto his bus and ran upstairs, instantly noticing a familiar face. the same uniform and beautiful features. he didn't have time to react though, instead focused on a the cold breath that brushed along the back of his neck. 

"did you know, my dog likes pretty boys, and my cat really likes cheese? I have my pretty boy now but I need some cheese. excuse me, do you know where the nearest mcdonalds is?" the old man appeared behind him, the smell of alcohol almost suffocating. jisung flinched, moving forward without speaking. he made eye contact with the boy who subtly gestured to the seat in front of his, so jisung sat, looking out the window in fear until he saw the old man get off the bus. 

the boy tapped his shoulder. "you good?"

jisung turned, "yeah, thanks" 

and that was it, just two simple words but jisung was whipped. his voice, his facial features up close, the way he had helped out as if it were instinct. jisung didn't feel his heart stop beating even after he got off the bus, and was at home lying on his bed. 

uwu legends™

jisung: did you mean: whipped

felix:???? 

jeongin: omg was the boy on the bus 

seungmin: lmaooo is this a shitty fanfic or what 

jisung: guys his voice!!! and he like was so nice??? and he's like art!?!? 

felix: okay so we admitting this a crush now

jisung: fuck yes

seungmin: okay but his uniform? 

jisung: idk i forgot to pay attention 

jeongin: useless

seungmin: fr

felix: just check tomorrow he obviously lives near you

jisung: but ive never seen him before 

felix: maybe he got a later bus

jisung: true 

jeongin: okay im bored bye :) 

seungmin: oof bye bub

felix: i'm going too

seungmin: yeah piss off snake

felix: at least i have nice skin

seumgmin: what kind of comeback

jisung: fjdjsk why am I friends with you guys 

seungmin: good question 

jisung: yeah okay bye

。。。。。。。。。 

the next morning, jisung admittedly tried to look better. he did his hair perfectly and made sure his uniform was neat. he left with plenty of time to spare and by the time the bus came, he had thought up so many scenarios about seeing the boy again. 

conclusion, he got his hopes up. and so when he didn't see the boy on the bus the disappointment hit him hard. he didn't mention it to his friends at school, they didn't ask. 

he figured tomorrow would be better. friday. the best day of the school week. 

so once again, he tidied himself up, making sure he smelt nice and looked at least semi decent. he got to his bus stop with spare time. but just as before, the boy was no where to be seen. jisung didn't hold back on complaining to his friends this time. 

"im literally never going to see him again." 

"okay, dramatic much?" seungmin rolled his eyes while felix just laughed. 

"what if I was hallucinating? or he's like an angel? that would make so much sense." 

jeongin hit jisung on the arm, telling him to get over it. felix agreed, "yeah, it's just some boy. he was probably way out of your league anyway." 

jisung suddenly sat up. "oh my god what if he's dead? what if that old man kidnapped him? we should report him as a missing person." 

"yeah okay no, too dramatic. maybe he's sick? or got a later bus? you've only seen him in the morning once and after school that time was just lucky so seriously? get over it."

jisung still complained. 

。。。。。。。。。

the weekend came and went; it was a rainy monday, the air cold against his ears. 

jisung grumbled all the way to his bus stop, nose numb, hair and uniform drenched. his mum would kill him for not bringing an umbrella again. 

when the bus came, the first thing he noticed was how packed it was. he groaned internally before getting on, squeezing past a few kids before going upstairs. coincidentally, the boy jisung had been waiting for was there and the only free seat was also next to him. 

jisung wanted to cry. he had tried so hard to look good and now, on a day he looked terrible, the boy decided to turn up. reluctantly, he sat down next to the boy, muttering a quiet apology when their knees briefly touched. 

jisung put his earphones in, listening to his play list of twice songs. he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them up, slowly forgetting about the boy's presence beside to him. it was only when the boy needed to get off that jisung remembered, his face reddening at the realisation. he glanced over to the boy, noticing a name badge hanging around his neck, and a black and yellow striped tie. 

"sorry, can I just ge-"

jisung jumped up before the boy could finish talking, whispering a sorry which probably wasn't even audible in the busy bus. the boy nodded and walked by as jisung sat down. as the boy got off, jisung met his eyes, heart beating in his chest. 

the moment broke just as fast as it had begun when the boy went down the stairs. 

seungmin and felix greeted him when he got to school but he didn't acknowledge their words. 

"yellow and black tie. stripes. and he had a lanyard which means he's in Sixth form, right?"

felix seemed extremely confused but seungmin understood straight away. "yellow and black? I know that school. hyunjin has a black and yellow tie." 

"who's hyunjin?" felix and jisung asked at the same time. seungmin shrugged, "just a friend." felix and jisung looked at each other in confusion, but before they could ask any more questions, the bell rang. 

after they entered the classroom, seungmin ran up to jeongin in excitement. "jisung's boy goes to hyunjin's school!" jeongin’s face dropped in shock. "jisungs trying to date a sixth former?" the question is loud and turns heads once again. "im not trying to date him for fucks sake. he's just hot." after realising what he said, his face burns. 

"okay but let's go see hyunjin after school. then we might see your boy." jeongin looked really excited but jisung didn't care. "no way, im not making a fool out of myself and acting like a stalker." 

his friends complained about him being boring but he ignored them, talking to some other kid in his class instead. 

。。。。。。。。。

the next morning, jisung was surprised to see felix at his bus stop. "why are you here?" 

"wow okay. first of all, rude. secondly, i need to see bus boy. get a picture for seungmin and jeongin’s friend." 

jisung groaned but didn't protest. at least felix would be the one stalking. however neither of the boys had been expecting the bus to be so busy that they were forced to stand down stairs. and to jisungs horror, he ended up squished next to his 'bus boy'.

felix seemed to notice jisungs discomfort, and somehow jumped to the conclusion that it was the boy jisung had been talking about. jisung cried internally as he saw felix get his phone out and he wanted to scream out loud when the flash went off, felix whispering a little' oh shit'. jisung could see the boys expression going dark and quickly formed an excuse in his mind. "oh my god felix, i know i said i would be your model for your photography course but seriously, right now? and aren't you meant to use an actual camera anyway? or am I just that pretty that you couldn't resist?"

felix laughed awkwardly before apologising. he said something else but jisung was too distracted by the light chuckle coming from next to him. he glanced to the side, nearly gasping at how close they were. he had to restrain himself from just staring the whole bus journey. 

he breathed a sigh of relief when the boy got off. Felix immediately jumped next to him. "my photography skills are amazing." 

"you literally nearly got him mad and as hot as that could have potentially been, I really don't want to see him mad at us." 

"nah, we were good. he wouldn't have hurt you anyway, i almost forgot you were the whipped one."

jisung frowned in confusion. "what does that mean?" felix didn't reply, instead showing him the picture on his phone. the boy was not so subtly looking at jisung. his heart raced. "that was probably accidental." 

felix shoved him slightly. "jisung stop, this guy was full on looking at you, and he even checked you out at one point. I saw that happen with my own eyes."

they both got of the bus, and felix practically ran into school, dragging jisung with him. "Jeongin! Where's seungmin?" The youngest shrugged, "I don't know, probably just late." Felix nodded at the response and pulled out his phone, shoving the picture into jeongin’s face. 

"Do you know him? "

"Why would I know him? Send me the picture, I'll send it to hyunjin and ask."

"i always knew you were the superior friend."

jisung hit felix on the arm before turning back to jeongin. he didn't want to seem hopeful, but he really was. they sat and spoke about nonsense for another 10 minutes before seungmin came and joined them. another 3 minutes passed before jeongin received a reply. 

"oh my god. this is so weird."

the three other boys leaned over to try and see jeongin’s phone. "wait so jisungs bus boy, is hyunjin's best friend? and his name is changbin?" seungmin asked for a conformation. jeongin nodded. 

"his name is so pretty. i think im going to die." 

his friends pretended to vomit but jisung didn't even notice. the bell rang pulling the boys out of their bubble. they quickly headed to class and after sitting in their seats, seungmin finally spoke. "so we're going to see hyunjin after school right?" 

jisung shook his head almost immediately. "no, please no. I look like shit and im so tired and I'll look like a stalker and I looked so bad and I smell bad and he looked so good today and he actually smells good too which sounds weird but-" 

"oh my god shut up, if you look bad then I look even worse." a classmate suddenly added. 

the whole class then seemed to have interest in jisungs love life. 

"what's happening? "

"some peng ting called changbin."

"oh my god, jisung got a boyfriend?" 

"he's a sixth former? oh my god jisung."

"youre seeing him after school? he'll die you look great today. "

"yeah, mate, you actually look proper decent today. no homo though."

the teacher shouted at the class to shut up and the crowd slowly dispersed after a few more words of encouragement. 

" see jisung? please can we go after school today? "

jisung just nodded in reply, not trusting himself to say yes with confidence 

。。。。。。。。。

 

they were outside hyunjin's school and jisung was not happy. 

"guys, hyunjin doesn't even know me so I'll look weird." 

seungmin rolled his eyes, "he doesn't know felix either, and besides i told him we were bringing you both."

before jisung could speak, a crowd of students began to leave the school. he reminded himself not to panic and to breathe normally. 

"hyunjin!" the loud shout made jisung whip his head around to see where jeongin was shouting to. a boy, who jisung presumed was hyunjin, and changbin were walking towards them. within a few seconds hyunjin was hugging jeongin and seungmin, and behind him changbin stood, frozen and red-faced. 

"oh hey, you must be jisung's eye candy."

jisung choked on his own spit, his face warming up within seconds, quickly hitting felix on the head. he could hear felix laughing and he really hated the sound. 

"jisung, introduce yourself then." seungmin prompted. jisung took a moment to form the sentence in his head before he spoke. 

"hi, im jisung. im hyunjin's friends friend."

changbin smiled and although it was only small jisung felt himself melting at the sight. "im changbin, hyunjin's friend." 

"wait, changbin is this him? like you know... him? "

changbin nodded at hyunjin's question, jisung staring at the pair in confusion. felix seemed to catch up first. 

"i knew it. you're changbin's eye candy. am i a genius or what?" 

jisung and changbin both blushed, and look away shyly. the other boys began yelling in excitement. 

"okay but why do the peng boys i know never have mutual friends?" felix complained but nobody responded. jisung, in particular, was too stunned to even process his words. hyunjin was the first to speak up. 

"so we're all up for going subway right?"

everyone shouted in agreement except jisung, who was confused and without money. 

"i didn't actually know so i might as well go home."

despite his quiet voice, the silence from the other boys made his statement loud and clear. "jeongin, you had one job." felix said bluntly. 

"oh. yeah."

seumgmin laughed, "it's okay I'll pay for you jisung, just come."

jisung was never one to turn down free food, and so despite the fact that his legs felt wobbly and his face about to melt off, he found himself sitting in subway, next to changbin. 

"you're in year 11, right?"

jisung frowned, "yeah, did hyunjin say?"

"no, but you were in the year below me so, I just remembered." 

jisung had to repeat what changbin said twice in his head before the words processed. "wait so you used to come to my school?" 

"yeah. I went to a different sixth form though because they had a better music department."

jisung was couldn't concentrate. "how did I not notice you before? like, was I blind? I thought all the boys at school were clapped but you, my ideal fucking type, was there the whole time?" 

he didn't quite realise all the words he was saying until he saw changbins little laugh and it hit him. "so you think im attractive?" 

jisung sat in stunned silence, about to shyly nod before realising he might as well sacrifice it all now. "fuck yes, attractive would probably be an understatement."

changbin seemed more than shocked at jisung's confident response. jisung began to panic, regret filling his mind. "you okay changbin?" hyunjin suddenly turned to the duo. 

jisung watched as changbin shook his head, feeling his hands going clammy, face warm in shame. he briefly heard hyunjin ask 'what happened?' but it was changbins voice that brought him back to reality. 

"hyunjin, the cutest boy just said I was attractive and you expect me to be fine? I actually want to cry. "

"damn changbin, jisung got you all soft and mushy."

both boys blushed. "we finally admitting?"  
seumgmin nodded at felix's question. 

"good, because i was so sick and tired of jisung complaining about you not being on the bus on thursday and friday."

"oh my god felix, it happened once, I complained once."

changbin laughed and jisung decided he wanted the sound as his ringtone. "i don't have any classes on those days so no bus." 

"oh. okay."

the conversation picked up again, all six boys talking together, even if changbin and jisung kept glancing at each other. 

as the sky was starting to darken, they all exchanged numbers, said their goodbyes and headed home. unsurprisingly, changbin and jisung ended up waiting at a bus stop together. 

despite the awkward atmosphere while waiting for the bus, once on the vehicle the two boys talked as if they had been friends for life. 

"you have really pretty eyes." changbins statement came out of nowhere and jisung froze at the comment. he muttered a shy 'thank you' while trying to hide his blush. 

"sorry, that was really sudden and weird, but I noticed before and I just really wanted to tell you." jisung smiled at changbins mini panic, restraining himself from calling the older cute. 

the bus soon arrived at jisung stop, and he got up to leave, saying goodbye to changbin. "text me that you get home safe." jisung nodded and tried to calm his heart beat. 

。。。。。。。。。

they ended up texting until three in the morning, about everything and anything. 

when jisung got on the bus the next day, changbin had a seat saved next to him. jisung couldn't believe it had taken just one week for him to go from seeing changbin for the first time, to sitting next to him, knees touching, laughs loud. 

not that he was complaining. "i won't be on the bus the next two days, but you can text me, I still get up early on those days." 

jisung nodded, not even attempting to suppress the smile on his face. changbin complimented it before getting off the bus, leaving jisung as a blushing mess. 

he quickly texted felix. 

jisung: i think im in love? 

felix: calm down its been two minutes. 

jisung: fjdjekw ik but he's so perfect:(

felix: whipped. 

jisung put his phone away, deciding he didn't mind the way his heart still raced, or the fact that he was well and truly whipped. 

a text notification popped up

changbin: have a good day at school:) 

jisung: thanks, you too :)) 

 

well and truly whipped.


End file.
